


Water Fight

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Ana Amari has some Summer fun with her S/O.





	Water Fight

For the majority of her life Ana had been fighting. Going above and beyond to be a protector. And as much as she tried to tell herself that the action was “much better than a cabana on the beach”, the moments she could actually relax were few and far between. So she relished the precious moments where she could swap a gun for a cocktail and trade running through a barren desert for lounging on a beach. Sure, it was all sand. But the sand here was smoother somehow, not as harsh. Or was the heat just getting to her head? Or, heaven forbid, was she become a touch senile as time caught up with her? Damn, she really needed this break. Despite her protests about taking it. She was one of the most stubborn people you’ve ever met but she would also do anything for you. Including taking this holiday from her dangerous lifestyle.

Ana had almost drifted off listening to the waves lap at the shore. She never noticed you moving and scooting away from her. Not until she felt the freezing water hit her. She jumped up with a shrill cry, sending her hat and sunglasses flying as she whipped her head around, looking for the source of attack. Meanwhile you were rolling in the sand, clutching your sides with the force of your laughter. That’s when she spotted it. A damn water gun laying in the sand beside you. So that’s why you had been guarding the cooler so fiercely.

“You’re such a child!” she snapped, punching you in the shoulder as you sat up, wiping a tear from your eye. “Any more surprises?”

You could only shake your head, still trying to get your breath back from laughing. But your smile quickly vanished when you saw that smirk appear on her lips.

“Oh? So you only packed one, habibi?”

Your arm shot out to grab the gun but she was quicker. She was always quicker and even as she got older she still wouldn’t slow down. A look of horror crossed your face as you saw her proudly holding the ridiculous weapon. You scrambled to get up, sending sand flying in every direction as she levelled the water gun.

“No scope required,” she laughed as she fired.


End file.
